Pet Heaven
Pet Heaven is a heaven for pets that have died, though humans can live in this heaven too if they choose to be with their pets. But mostly, pets live in this heaven. When a human dies, they can choose between living with their pets or living with humans. No matter what choice they chose, they can still visit their friends and family, just can't stay over there for very long. Both human and animal know to never cross the forbidden border because once they do, they can never come back to heaven, they will stay and fade in Hell forever. Pet Heaven members Here are the pets that reside in Pet Heaven. Newman♂ Newman was a male cat previously owned by the Kleckner family. He died of diabetes and an unknown illness in 2011. He is the leader and main head of Pet Heaven often welcoming pets that have died into Pet Heaven and even welcomes humans who choose to be there. He knows all about Hell and warns animals and people never to cross the border. He is the mate of Tica and the father of six ghost kittens: three females and three males. Tica♀ Tica was a female cat who was abandoned by her owners and died of a broken heart. She is the mate of Newman and the mother of six ghost kittens. She is Newman's queen. Six ghost kittens♂♀ The six ghost kittens are the sons and daughters of Newman and Tica. Alex♂ Alex was a cat owned by the Kleckner family. He currently resides in Pet Heaven and is the mate of Landshark. They are currently expecting kittens together. Landshark♀ Landshark was a cat owned by the Kleckner family. She currently lives in Pet Heaven and is the mate of Alex. She is currently pregnant with their kittens. Fat Sam♂ Fat Sam was a cat owned by the Kleckner family. He is currently residing in Pet Heaven. He is the mate of Mittens. Mittens♀ Mittens was a cat owned by the Kleckner family. She currently resides in Pet Heaven and is the mate of Fat Sam. Spunky♂ Spunky was a cat owned by the Kleckner family. He is currently residing in Pet Heaven. He is the mate of Malice. Malice♀ Malice was a cat owned by the Kleckner family. She currently resides in Pet Heaven and is the mate of Spunky. Dope♂ Dope was a cat owned by the Kleckner family. He is currently residing in Pet Heaven. He is the mate of Zoe. Zoe♀ Zoe was a cat owned by Heather Beaton. She currently resides in Pet Heaven and is the mate of Dope. Ashley♀ Ashley was a cat owned owned by Ruthie. She currently resides in Pet Heaven and is the mate of Miley. Miley♂ Miley was a cat owned by Patrick's cousin. He currently resides in Pet Heaven and is the mate of Ashley. Pete♂ Pete was a cat owned by the Kleckner family. He is currently residing in Pet Heaven. He is the mate of Princess that looks like him. Princess♀ Princess was a cat owned by unknown owners. She currently resides in Pet Heaven and is the mate of Pete, she is distinguished from Pete by the pink neck-bow she wears and the girly mew she has. Coco♀ Coco was a dog owned by the Kleckner family. She currently resides in Pet Heaven and is the mate of Radar and the mother of four ghost puppies. Radar♂ Radar was a dog owned by Patrick. He is currently residing in Pet Heaven and the mate of Coco and the father of four ghost puppies. Buddy♂ Buddy was a dog owned by Kathy Chatel. He currently resides in Pet Heaven and is the mate of Sassy. Sassy♀ Sassy was a dog owned by Skip. She currently resides in Pet Heaven and is the mate of Buddy. Jake♂ Jake was a dog owned by Nancy Carr. He currently resides in Pet Heaven and is the mate of Katie. Katie♀ Katie was a dog owned by Heather Beaton. She currently resides in Pet Heaven and is the mate of Jake. Rebel♂ Rebel was a dog owned by Selena. He currently resides in Pet Heaven. And so many more pets =